


Birthday Celebrations

by drwilliamsherlockscottholmes



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005), Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Fluffy Ending, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2016-07-18
Packaged: 2018-07-24 16:13:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7514767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drwilliamsherlockscottholmes/pseuds/drwilliamsherlockscottholmes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of stories where you celebrate birthdays with various characters</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Really? Birthdays? (Sherlock)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You force Sherlock to celebrate his birthday.

You woke up and looked over your shoulder, he was still asleep. You never woke up before him so you’d asked John to make sure that he kept him up late. (That was the best idea you had, Anderson had suggested sleeping pills and you had considered it for a minute, until you realised it was  _ Anderson _ who said it.) They had gotten back around 2am and he had fallen straight into bed. This was great for you as it meant you could get everything ready. Sherlock hadn’t wanted you to do anything for his birthday but you were going to. He was your boyfriend after all, you couldn’t just ignore it. 

You swung your legs over the edge of the bed and pulled yourself out, the cold air colliding with your skin. You shivered and pulled on one of your hoodies that was lying on the floor, making a mental note to tidy up later. You crept out of your room, down the hallway and into the kitchen. When you reached the kitchen you walked over to the table and threw a tablecloth over it. You opened the fridge and pulled out the bacon and eggs. You threw them in a pan and put the toaster on. Once you had done that you put it all on a tray and went into the living room to find your bag, leaving the food on the side for a minute. 

Inside your bag were three neatly wrapped presents. He had insisted on not wanting presents but you were getting them for him anyway, he deserved them. Sherlock was the best boyfriend you could ever want, he always knew what you wanted before you asked and even though he worked a lot, he always made time for you. You just wanted to do something for him.

You placed the smallest present on the tray and the other two in the center of the table. You lifted the tray and walked into your room, opening the door with your back. You stumbled into the room and said

“Morning sleepy-head”

He barely moved and made a barely audible groan. You giggled. He was always adorable in the mornings, the way his messy curls fell on his face never ceased to make your heart flutter. You placed the tray on the bedside table and sat next to him. You moved your hand and began to run it through his hair, playing with it. He never let you do this when he was awake.

“Y/N, why is your hand in my hair?” **BUSTED**.

“I made you breakfast” you said as you placed the tray on his lap

“Why?”

“It’s your birthday and we’re celebrating it together”

“Y/N, I told you I didn’t want to do anything”

“I know you well enough to know that you do”

You turned and crossed your legs on the bed so you were now facing him (and sitting on his legs), his piercing but soft eyes looking directly into yours. You handed him the present wrapped in dark purple wrapping paper with a silver bow. He looked at it and raised his eyebrow as if to say “really?” so you nodded. He opened the package and saw a box. He pulled the lid off and inside the box were a was a small book, about the size of a postcard filled with your favourite memories of the two of you. He turned the pages and couldn’t help smiling and almost laughing at the picture of you and him jumping in puddles outside 221B Mrs Hudson had taken. He remembered how much fun you had and how you’d wrapped yourself in his dressing gown once you’d come back inside.

When he had finished eating you jumped off the bed, took his hand and pulled him into the kitchen.

“Really Y/N? Birthday banners?” he asked, motioning to the ones you had hung all around the room.

You laughed and told him that it was his birthday so, yes, they really should be there. He walked over to the table and picked up the two presents. He pulled the wrapping paper off of one and smiled at the gift, a blue scarf.

“Put it on! Put it on!” You shouted, as if you were five.

He couldn’t keep a smile from forcing its way onto his face, he tried to hide it though. He tried to prove his point, that his birthday shouldn’t be celebrated and if it was he’d be bored the whole time. He couldn’t though, he couldn’t stop the smile getting bigger as you took the scarf from his hands and put it around his neck. He couldn’t stop the smile when he opened the last present and saw your gift. You had bought him a new violin. His old one looked as though it was going to fall apart so you went and bought him a new one. 

He was grinning from ear to ear, brandishing the violin. He couldn’t hide it anymore, he was wrong. You were right. Celebrating his birthday could be fun.

“Sherlock, is there something you wanted to say?” you asked

“What?” he said snapping back to reality

“Nothing” you said, smiling.

“Y/N, you were right, as usual. Now, this has been fun, but maybe later it could be better?” 

You reached for his new scarf and pulled him down to kiss you, his soft lips crashing onto yours. You loved proving him wrong, especially when it came to things like this.


	2. Black Boxes (Jim Moriarty)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y/F/I ---> Your first initial

“Honey, I’m home!” you heard a voice sing as the front door slammed shut.

A smile instantly spread across your face, he promised he’d be back before lunch and he was. Your boyfriend didn’t have the most flexible schedule but he made a promise and as always he kept it. It  _ was _ your birthday after all. You had wanted to spend the whole day with him but you knew what would happen if he didn’t answer the call and run into ‘work’. 

You craned your neck to see if you could see him yet as you heard him start down the hall, swearing you could hear him skip. He was always so cheery, it was what you loved most about him. Well, that and his _ accent _ . His Irish drawl was an aphrodisiac, it sounded like liquid sex and he knew it.

He walked into the living room clad in a Westwood suit, brandishing a gift bag in each hand. Jim Moriarty knew how to dress and boy, did he dress well. You knew that one of his presents would be a dress for you, it always was. But what designer? You insisted that designer clothes weren’t necessary, that designer dresses were overrated, but he knew you were lying. He knew how much you loved to be spoilt, which was good considering he loved spoiling you. He loved seeing your face light up when he bought you something you adored.

“Jim Moriarty, what time do you call this?” you scolded, still wearing your smile.

“I wouldn’t know darling, I was too busy picking a few things for this girl I know” he replied.

“Really? She sounds interesting, tell me about her”

“Well, she is drop dead gorgeous, I mean wow. She’s pretty smart too, and she knows just how to make me smile. Did I mention she’s the most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen?” He said, looking into your eyes.

“Hmm, I don’t know, what makes her so great?” you teased.

“She can deal with all my _fabulous_ bullshit. She is hilarious, _but_ not as funny as me. And are you _sure_ I didn’t mention that she’s _absolutely_ breathtaking?” He smiled and winked as he said the last sentence.

“What’s her name?” You asked him, teasing him once more.

“Y/N, Y/N Y/L/N. Beautiful isn’t it?” He said, leaning close for a kiss.

You wrapped your arms around his neck and pulled him down to you, his soft lips crashing onto yours. 

You pulled away and said,

“Flirtings over Daddy, I’ve had enough now!” mimicking his sing song voice whilst saying a phrase he’d so often said to you.

He pulled his face into a pout and his puppy eyes got even bigger and you got lost in his eyes all over again.

“Fine, here are your presents” he said, continuing to pout and handing you a red bag with matching tissue paper sticking out over the top.

You began to pull out the tissue paper until you reached the bottom, which wasn’t long considering the bag was quite small. You pulled out a parcel wrapped in red wrapping paper with a gold ribbon. You pulled the ribbon off the parcel and began to carefully open the present. It was a beautiful F/C dress.

“Try it on” said a familiar Irish voice.

You stood up, turned and began to undress, wiggling your ass to make sure your boyfriend was paying attention. You stepped into the floor length dress and pulled it up.

“Can you do it up?” You asked.

“Do I have to? You know, I really think you look better without it.”

“Maybe later”

He pulled the zip up, planting one hand firmly above your ass in the small of your back. You turned around, the dress flowing and hugging your curves.

“Definitely later if you plan on looking that good in this dress” he smirked at you.

“I take it we’re going somewhere then?” you smiled at him

“Only the best for my favourite girl” he flirted, handing you the other bag he had in his hand.

You took it and peeked inside, there was a long black box. You opened it and saw a diamond necklace with a J and a Y/F/I on. It was beautiful and it perfectly complemented your dress.

“Now go and get ready darling, we’re going out soon.” Jim flirted, kissing you softly.

“How soon?” you whispered, biting his lower lip.

“Well” he teased.

“Jim, do not fuck around” you whispered in his ear

“I do not fuck around”, he said pulling away with an exaggerated look of shock on his face, he leaned in close and said, “I only fuck you”

You giggled as he picked you up and carried you into your bedroom.

 

*****************************

 

You stepped out of the car, Jim holding the door for you and closing it behind you. He offered you his hand but you chose to hold his arm instead, his dark Westwood suit making your new dress look even more stunning in the soft evening light.

“So, do you plan on telling me where we’re going to eat then?” you asked, looking into his perfect eyes.

“I thought you already had” He teased, grinning.

You playfully punched his shoulder and laughed “Jim!”

He started laughing with you and wrapped his arm around your waist. He may be a harsh consulting criminal, who threatens people for a living but with you he was like a fluffy bunny. Always joking, and laughing and in  _ love _ . He pulled you close and quickly kissed you.

Then, without warning, he took your hand and pulled you into a lavish restaurant. It was amazing and you could see why he had bought you the dress (not that you didn’t own anything that wouldn’t fit in, he just felt that a new restaurant required a new dress). The waiter didn’t even ask your name, he knew who you were so you figured that Jim had probably sent Sebastian ahead to let them know you were coming next.

The waiter led you to a table and Jim pulled your chair out for you before sitting down himself, he was a  _ proper _ gentleman. You ordered your food and a bottle of wine to share with him. When the waiter flirted with you as he poured the wine, Jim’s eyes turned to stone and you knew that if looks could kill, the waiter would be dead. Jim’s grip on your hand tightened. He was jealous. He was being protective.

“You can go now” he said, his voice sounding as though it was a knife cutting through the air.

The waiter fled from the table almost instantly and you could’ve sworn you heard Jim mumble “Mine”.

You placed your other hand on his, forcing him to look at you. You looked into his eyes and saw his face instantly soften. He didn’t think that anyone but him should be able to flirt with you  and live. You always found him so cute when he was jealous. After all, you were the only one who could calm him so quickly.

He pulled his hands away from yours and stood up. What was he doing? You saw him pull a small black box from his jacket pocket and begin to kneel on the floor. He opened the box to reveal a diamond ring that matched your necklace and said

“Y/N Y/L/N, you are the best thing that has ever happened to me. You are beautiful and kind, and funny and you are perfect in every way. You are the only one who can make my heart pound and flutter the way it does around you. Will you marry me?”

You were shocked and overjoyed and didn’t know whether to cry or smile or what to do.

“Y/N? I’m going to need answer, this suit’s a Westwood and it’s touching the floor-”

“Yes! Of course I will!” you interrupted him and pulled him up to kiss you.

 

*********************

 

You stumbled through the door, laughing whilst your boyfriend, now fiance whispered in your ear whilst kissing your neck.

"Happy Birthday, Mrs Moriarty" he whispered in your ear while picking you up. 

“My birthday's not over yet” you laughed.

“Suddenly I'm Mr Sex,” he laughed, bending to kiss you once more.


End file.
